Scott's Surprise Birthday Gift
by JoTracy123
Summary: Scott gets a big surprise for his 30th birthday. He is going to love it


_**A/N: Hey guys a nice little happy Scott story for a change lol. review x**_

_**Scott's surprise birthday gift**_

Its Scott's birthday and everyone wants to give him a surprise him. So Virgil is down on Thunderbird 2's hanger working on a repair job, When Gordon walks over to him with a great big smile on his face.

"Ok Gordon what are you planning because you don't have that smile on your face for nothing? Asked Virgil as he put away the tools he was using on TB2.

"Oh nothing Virg, I was just thinking that Scott has his thirty birthdays coming up. I just through we could do something for it" said Gordon

"Your right about that. I am sure that Dad will let both John and Alan down for one night. We don't want Scott forgetting about becoming the big 30, Do we" said Virgil

"Why don't we head up and see Dad about it now and see what he says about it?"

"Do you have some sort of plan Gords? Because we can't go to Dad without one you know that"

"Well this may seem evil but why don't we help Brains with Dad to bluild the last bit to Thunderbird one, I am sure she is nearly done but if we can keep Scott away for a bit"

"We would have to ask Brains to do if we can help him with Thunderbird one in order for that to happen for Scott's birthday, yeah at times we can handle a mission on our own without one. You know how Scott gets when he is repairing her. "Said Virgil as the two brothers walked towards Jeff's office to ask him about it. Now Virgil knocks on the door.

"Come in" called Jeff from behind his desk.

"Hey Dad we were wanting to give Scott a surprise birthday party for his thirty. We know that he is not looking forward to hitting the big 30 Dad, Gordon said that he would like us to do something for him. After all Dads he has done a lot for us when we were younger. So I think now is a good time as any to thank Scott. Said Virgil as he looked over at Gordon.

"Ok Gordon what is this evil plan of yours, I know that you have one in the lovely little head of yours" asked Jeff

"Well as I told Virgil we could help John and Brains put the finishing touches to Thunderbird one in time for Scott's birthday"

"I like the plan Gordon we are going to need to speak to Brains about it and see what happens explained Jeff

"How long do you think it will take us to get one finished Dad? Asked Virgil

"Not long now boys and I bet we can get it done in time for your brother's big day or Virgil?"

"Yeah?"

"Jo called to say that everything is going well with her packing. She thinks she could be moved over here by the weekend, don't worry son Penny is not letting her do anything stressful. Are you going over to help with buying things for Robyn's home schooling?

"I will be Dad but I want to get Scott's birthday out of the way, Jo and Robyn got him something too it's in my bedroom for him"

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTB

A few days later everyone was in the lounge with Scott. Wishing him a happy birthday. While Scott is opening his gifts, Robyn gives her eldest Uncle a great big smile because she knows what is going to happen next

"Aww Scott there is something that we really think you should see" said Alan as he followed his youngest brother into Thunderbird one's hanger with everyone else following behind."

"Alan what are you and everyone else up to, you all have been off with me the last few days. No one would let me anywhere near one, I was hoping to help with Thunderbird one. But you had me doing visiting the mainland." Said Scott as he looked over at the others.

"Uncle Scott everyone has been working hard on your bird, so why don't you turn around and see for yourself" said Robyn as Scott turned to look at TB1 in her hanger.

"Wow guys, when did you get the time to help with this as well as doing rescue missions?"

"Oh we managed it Scott and fooled ye" said John as he clapped Scott on the back.

"Can I take her out Dad? Asked Scott whose eyes were shining now at the site of his new bird standing in front of him?"

"You sure can Son and one more thing" said Jeff

"Yes Dad?"

"Happy 30TH BIRDAY for us all here"

The End


End file.
